Vehicle lamp components such as housings, reflectors, and extensions, which compose vehicle lamps such as head lamps and turn signal lamps of automobile, are exposed to a temperature of 160 to 180° C. by heat generated from light sources. Consequently, when the vehicle lamp components are used for a long time, it sometimes happens that thermal decomposition products sublimate from the vehicle lamp components, adhere to lenses of the vehicle lamps, and thereby cause fogging of the lenses.
In addition, a direct- or pre-treatment, or a further treatment such as coating is applied on the vehicle lamp components, depending on a purpose. In view of design, high gloss is required for the vehicle lamp components, in particular for extensions (decorative boards around reflectors), on which the foregoing treatment has been applied. Therefore, high degree surface appearance is also required for the vehicle lamp components before the foregoing treatment is performed (base materials).
As the thermoplastic resin composition from which good vehicle lamp components being suppressed in fogging and having good surface appearance can be obtained, the following has been proposed:
a polyester resin composition comprising 100 parts by mass of a thermoplastic polyester resin (A), 5 to 50 parts by mass of an epoxy group-containing material (B), and 0.1 to 50 parts by mass of a reinforcement material (Patent Document 1).
The thermoplastic resin composition described in Patent Document 1, however, needs further improvement in the use where the shaped article is subjected to direct vapor deposition, although mold-staining hardly occurs at the time of shaping and surface appearance of the shaped article (a vehicle lamp component) is improved.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-316,573